A Soul's Bane
Details Walkthrough Note: During the quest, be careful not to click during any of the cutscenes, or else you'll be teleported out and forced to go through the cutscene again. Go east of , through the gate by the —just south of there, speak to . Alternatively, take a to . Use a on the rift, and then climb down into the rift. There are several "rooms" which you need to get through to complete the quest. It's recommended to have food and a form of anti-poison ( , ), but you can leave to get food or supplies at any time during the quest. However, you will have to start over in the room that you were in when you left. WARNING: If you die in the rift, you will lose your items. Rage ''This room represents Tolna's anger by frustrating players because they sometimes have trouble hitting monsters with certain weapons. When you enter this room, you should see a weapons rack—unwield your own weapon and select any of the weapons from the rack and wield it. Only one weapon can be taken at a time. There are four types of monster in this room and each is killed with a specific weapon. The correct weapon will deal normal damage multiplied by 10. The right combinations are as follows: * - kills * - kills * - kills * - kills Players can do large amounts of damage on these creatures, but no experience is gained. Each creature killed raises the "rage level" bar at the top of the screen. After several kills of the player's choice of angry creatures, the bar will reach maximum and the player will yell, swirl, and kill all remaining monsters in the room. A cutscene will then play, in which Tolna leaves his mother for a more lucrative life, and players can then exit out of the rage room near the east end of the cave and go into the next room. Fear ''This room represents Tolna's fear by giving players a frightening jolt when the player doesn't know whether or not a Fear reaper will attack. In this room, you have to search the dark holes. In some of them, you will find s. There will be a small jumpscare when you search the hole. You have to kill around five or six before your character will state that they are no longer afraid, and you may proceed to the next room. Note that you can't keep searching the same hole over and over again. You will need to move around the room looking into each hole in sequence and starting over once they have all been looked-into. Depending on your luck, it will take approximately 4 or 5 round trips to complete 5 to 6 kills. You will see a cutscene after the last kill. After that, you can enter the black hole (shouldn't be so black anymore) to the west. Confusion ''This room represents Tolna's confusion by flabbergasting the player because doors lead nowhere and some beasts can't be hurt. '' In this room, you have to kill s. Only one of them is real at the time—others are illusions, and you will not inflict any damage on these (but you will get XP), they will just disappear after you hit zeroes on them eight times. You can keep attacking the beasts until you find the real one, which you will actually damage and kill, or disengage by running to the opposite corner, then attacking another one. Once you kill the real one, one of the confusing doors will vanish, and the rest of the beasts will respawn. Repeat this process until only one door remains. '''Note:' or is best for this step, as the beasts won't move, and will use a ranged attack. When using , they will also use a melee attack that has a chance to (Use your Throwing knives if you brought them because they make for speedy kills on the illusions). Additional note: There may be an issue with the quest—if you don't see any monsters when you enter the room, just log out and log back in. Hopelessness ''This room represents Tolna's hopelessness because some players give up when the Hopeless Creatures die and the bridge does not appear. In this room, you'll find five s. They need to be killed three times each to make them die. Be careful of eating as 75% of the monster's health will be restored. Moreover, if they are poisoned, the poison effect is lost when they reach their next phase. Once you've killed them all, the Bridge of Hope will appear. After crossing the bridge, go through the exit, and you'll see a short cutscene. Tolna , a three-headed beast, is in the final room. Beware, as this is a zone, so all three heads will attack you at once. They use a ranged attack from a distance and will very rapidly melee when up close. They are not very strong, but they attack quickly and will you, so bring and a decent amount of food. Kill each head, and Tolna will become human again. The three heads are very easy to beat if you use or . Talk to Tolna, and he will take you back to the surface. Talk to him again and he will reward you. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Defence experience * Hitpoints experience *500 Coins *Access to the Dungeon of Tolna }} Required for completing Completion of A Soul's Bane is required for the following: * - Enter the Tolna dungeon after completing the quest. Trivia *The map of the final room resembles a brain, possibly representing Tolna's troubled mind as the player fights him to bring things back to normal.